


Jonnor Oneshots

by benjji2795



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor Oneshots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Jonnor one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What if We Had Kissed?

Connor pressed the screen, and the bottle spun, eventually settling to point in Jude’s direction.

“We don’t have to kiss, do we?” Connor asked.

“Well, those are the rules.” Chelsea replied, her tone unrelenting.

“Fine.” Connor mumbled.

No! This is dumb. We should stop.” Jude protested.

“No, it’s cool. Let’s just do it.”

Jude squeezed his eyes shut and slowly leaned forward. His heart was beating out of his chest, his breathing was shallow and rapid. Kissing. Kissing Connor. That’s what he was doing. It’s not that Jude didn’t want to kiss Connor. If he was honest, it was something he wanted to do very badly. What scared him was how it might change things between them. Possibly for the better. Likely for the worse.

Connor’s lips met his, and Jude felt every movie and TV cliche come to life in a moment. He could hear the fireworks, he could feel the sparks fly, he sensed time standing still. He made no move to pull away from Connor, instead experimentally moving his lips against Connor’s. Connor moved in closer, reaching his hand around Jude’s neck and pulled Jude toward him. It was a perfect moment, everything that Jude had hoped his first kiss would be. Finally pulling away, gasping for air, Jude was reminded that he and Connor were not alone. His cheeks felt hot, his face the deepest shade of red physically possible.

“Ummm, my mom just texted me we gotta go Chelsea!” Maddie exclaimed, grabbing Chelsea and dragging her out of the room, making sure to close close the door behind them. Jude sat there, opening and closing his mouth, looking for the right words.

“Connor do you-“

Connor nodded quickly before Jude finished his statement. They were both leaning in to kiss again when the door burst opened, causing them to shoot apart.

“Connor, your dad’s here.” Callie explained.

“Oh my god, he cannot find me here!” Connor exclaimed, his face falling.

“Why not?” Jude asked, thoroughly confused.

“I snuck out.” Connor answered sadly. Callie quickly herded Connor out of the room, and Jude scrambled into the bed, turning off the lights and pretending to be asleep. Connor’s dad opened the door to Jude’s room a short time later, quickly glancing in before shutting the door again. Once he was sure Adam was gone, Jude sat up, burying his head in his hands. Jude didn’t want to put himself through this. Connor liked him, sure, but he wasn’t going to stand up to his dad. They’d have to be a secret. Confused as he was, Jude knew that was the last thing he wanted. Connor would have to know that, Jude would have to tell him. Connor was just going to hurt him otherwise. Though he was pretty sure that was already guaranteed, he didn’t want it to be a certainty. God, why did this have to be so hard, Jude thought.


	2. Comfort in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened if Callie hadn't stopped Jude before he left for Connor's in episode 3x06.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes after the episode last night and I think it's like B+ work, but it's cute so I guess I'm okay with that.

Jude raced through the cool evening night, going as fast as his legs could pedal. He struggled to keep from crying. Callie’s words stung hard, and Jude couldn’t even figure out why. So he kept pedaling, willing himself to arrive at Connor’s as soon as he could manage. He just needed Connor right now. He needed his strong arms, his soothing voice, his soft lips, because truth be told, Jude felt like shit and Connor was the only thing that he knew would make him feel, if not better, at least alright. Arriving at the Stevens’ house, Jude hopped off his bike, letting it crash into the grass, and he sprinted inside up to Connor’s room, not even bothering to knock or ring the doorbell.

“Jude-” was all Connor managed to get out before Jude collapsed into his arms, burying his head into Connor’s chest and dissolving into tears. Feeling Connor holding him, he already started to feel better, relaxing into Connor’s embrace.

“Shh, shh Jude. It’s alright.” Connor cooed, gently rubbing Jude’s back.

“I w-worked so h-hard Connor. I tr-tried to make it p-perfect. And she just c-called it ‘the surprise party I didn’t want’ Connor. How did she t-think that w-would make me f-feel. I just-” Jude managed to spit out between heavy sobs wracking his body, the last few words overcome by the tears.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it, Jude. She was probably just overwhelmed. Don’t beat yourself up okay?” Connor said quietly, trying to reassure the boy crying in his arms. He hated seeing Jude so upset.

“I just don’t know Connor. What if she did mean it?”

“I promise it’ll be alright. Why don’t we just sleep and you can talk to her in the morning?” Connor asked, gripping Jude tighter and placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. Jude just nodded. After a while, Jude’s body stopping heaving and his breathing slowed, as he feel asleep curled up into Connor. Connor held him tightly and didn’t let go until morning.


	3. Ketchup on Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor go to a Mexican restaurant and Jude reveals an interesting character quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure what this was, but I got a request from a Tumblr anon, so I hope you enjoy.

Jude didn’t quite understand why Connor wanted to come here. The bright colors everywhere hurt his eyes and the mariachi music was annoying. The tortilla chips were good, but that was usually the case with every Mexican restaurant. Connor had insisted that the come to this restaurant, since it was apparently his favorite restaurant. Jude had grudgingly agreed, even though he really didn’t like Mexican food outside of tacos. So here they were, having tacos.

“Umm, excuse me, do could I get some ketchup please?” Jude asked. The waiter and Connor just stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

“Uh, yeah sure.” the waiter answered, walking towards the kitchen, visibly shaking his head.

“Ketchup?! On tacos?!” Connor exclaimed incredulously. Jude shrugged.

“Don’t knock it until you try it.”

“I may have to, just to make sure you haven’t completely lost your mind!” Connor replied, astonishment still present in his tone. The waiter came back, clutching a bottle of ketchup, still visibly confused. Connor snatched the bottle from his hand.

“Okay lemme try it first.” he muttered.

He put a small amount of ketchup on the shell of his taco, cautiously leaning in and taking a bite.

“Well, it’s not horrible.” Connor mumbled, shocked that it wasn’t completely disgusting.

“See? I told you.”

“I said it wasn’t horrible. It didn’t say it was good, Jude.”

“Oh whatever, Con. Just give me the ketchup.”


	4. I Will Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude sings for Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a tumblr prompt. As soon as I saw this it I was reminded of a song I hadn’t heard in years but would be perfect for this kind of scenario. The surrounding fic itself isn’t that great honestly, but the song honestly makes up for it.
> 
> Song: I Will Be Here by Steven Curtis Chapman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWzGmtro7cE

"What’s up Jude?” Brandon asked, answering the phone.

 

“Brandon, can I ask a favor?” Jude answered, sounding nervous.

 

“Sure, anything.”

 

“If I were to send you some music for the piano, would you be able to learn it and play it for me?  There’s a song I want to sing for Connor, but I think it would be better…with live accompaniment.” Jude replied.

 

“Yeah, absolutely.”

 

“I think—I think I’m going to propose to him after.”

 

“Jude, I would love to help you propose to Connor.”

 

“Okay I’ll send it to you.  I’ll let you know when I’m ready to do it.”

 

 

It was a few days later, when Jude called Brandon, asking him to come over.  Connor wasn’t home yet, and Jude was a nervous wreck.

 

“I’m just so nervous, Brandon.  What if it’s not perfect?  What if he says no?  What if—“ Brandon cut him off.

 

“Jude, he’s not going to say no, and I think no matter how it goes, Connor will think it’s perfect.” Brandon put his hand on Jude’s shoulder. “Just relax, okay?”

 

Just then Connor walked into the apartment.

 

“Jude, what’s going on?  Why is Brandon here?” Connor asked.

 

“Connor, sit down there’s something I want to say—well sing to you.”

 

Connor sat down, Jude sitting down next to him, taking both his hands.  Brandon began playing, and Jude started singing, softly, nervously at first.

 

_ Tomorrow morning if you wake up, _

_ and the sun does not appear, _

_ I, I will be here _

 

_ If in the dark we lose sight of love, _

_ hold my hand and have no fear, _

_ 'Cause I, I will be here _

 

_ I will be here, _

_ When you feel like being quiet, _

_ When you need to speak your mind, _

_ I will listen _

 

_ And I will be here _

_ When the laughter turns to crying _

_ Through the winning, losing and trying _

_ We'll be together, 'cause I will be here _

 

Connor was smiling widely, his eyes bright and glistening.  Jude felt a little more confident, and started singing a little louder.

 

_ Tomorrow morning if you wake up, _

_ and the future is unclear, _

_ I, I will be here _

_ As sure as seasons are made for change, _

_ Our lifetimes are made for these years, _

_ So I, I will be here _

 

_ I will be here _

_ So you can cry on my shoulder _

_ When the mirror tells us we're older _

_ I will hold you _

_ And I will be here _

_ To watch you grow in beauty _

_ And tell you all the things you mean to me _

_ I will be here _

 

_ I will be true _

_ To the promise I have made _

_ To you and to the one _

_ Who gave you to me _

_ I, I will be here _

 

_ And just as sure as seasons were made for change _

_ Our lifetimes are made for these years _

_ So I, I will be here _

_ We'll be together, I will be here _

 

He finished, dropping to a knee, and pulling a small box from his pocket.

 

“Connor will you marry me?”

 

Connor just nodded, throwing his arms around Jude and kissing him.

 

 

 


	5. Don't Shut Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comforts Jude when Jude's dad dies

Jude wasn’t at school today. But that wasn’t what worried Connor. Jude wasn’t immune from getting sick occasionally. No, he was worried because Jude hadn’t texted him to say he wouldn’t be there. Wouldn’t reply to any of his texts now. It was in between class and Connor had stepped outside to call Jude, he was worried sick. But he didn’t answer. In fact, he ignored the call, shocking Connor. Jude had never ignored one of his calls before. That left one option short of actually leaving school. So he sprinted through the halls to Lena’s office.

 

“Hey Connor, what can I do for you?” Monte called from the office over.

 

“Where’s L—I mean Mrs. Adams-Foster?” he asked anxiously.

 

“She didn’t come in today. Said something about a family emergency.” Monte replied, and with that Connor was flying out of the office, out of the school, towards the Adams-Foster house as fast as his legs could carry him. He was there not twenty minutes later, only slightly out of breath, running totally on adrenaline and fear. The door swung open before he could knock, revealing a very tired looking Lena.

 

“I was expecting you Connor.” She said.

 

“Wait but how—“

 

“Monte called, mentioned you stopping by and racing out of the office when she mentioned where I was.” Lena answered.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just Jude wasn’t answering his phone or anything and then Monte said ‘family emergency’ and I got really scared.” Connor explained breathlessly. Lena sighed.

 

“Physically, Jude is fine but—“ She didn’t get to finish as Connor already pushed past her, bounding up the stairs. He slowed upon reaching the top, surveying the closed door to Jude and AJ’s room. He walked over, gently knocking. After a moment, AJ opened the door, which did nothing to allay Connor’s nerves.

 

“Jude told me not to let you in.” AJ explained.

 

“But I—“

 

“Hold up let me finish. He told me not to let you in but considering I think he’s being dumb, I’m gonna tell you to come on in.” Connor followed AJ into the room, surveying the scene. Jude’s eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair was messy, and he looked like he hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet today. He was surrounded by tissues, and he sat on the bed, shoulders slumped and glaring at AJ. Connor had to resist the urge to giggle at the stare Jude was giving AJ. If looks could kill, this look would’ve killed AJ about ten times, Connor reasoned.

 

“Jude, what’s going on?” Connor asked softly.

 

“Can’t you take a hint? I want to be alone.” Jude replied coldly.

 

“Jude—“ Connor began to argue.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Jude shouted.

 

“We don’t have to talk about it. Just please don’t shut me out and push me away.” Connor implored. Jude didn’t say anything, so Connor began carefully walking towards the bed. Jude didn’t look at him and didn’t tell him to go away, so Connor gingerly sat down next to Jude. Jude stared at him for a moment before throwing his arms around Connor and bursting into tears.

 

“Shhh, Jude. I’m here you’re okay.” Connor cooed, gently rubbing Jude’s back.

 

“It’s my dad,” Jude choked out. “He d—“ Jude didn’t get the rest of the word out, instead beginning to sob harder.

 

“Oh my god Jude, I’m so sorry.” Connor said, pressing a kiss to Jude’s forehead

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to tell you I just thought I could deal with it on my own.” Jude said a few moments later, after he had calmed down a bit.

 

“Jude you know you don’t have to deal with anything by yourself. I’m here for you. Always.”

 

“Thanks Connor. I love you.” Jude mumbled.

 

“I love you too Jude.”


	6. Putting My Nerves Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor are flying out to New York to start their first year of college. They're both very nervous, but during the flight, Connor has put his own anxiety aside to help Jude.

It was summer. Both Jude and Connor were getting ready to start their first year of college out on the East Coast. Jude was going to NYU and Connor was going to Rutgers. He had given up a chance at a baseball scholarship in California, something Jude was still upset about, but never once had Connor ever considered going to college somewhere far away from Jude. So he was going to Rutgers where he would try and walk onto the baseball team. They had already gotten an apartment in between the two universities (even though they were both paying to stay on campus). So here they were, surrounded by suitcases, standing in the San Diego airport, waiting to board their flight to New York.

“Connor, I’m really nervous about flying.” Jude said, tightly gripping Connor’s hand. Jude’s face was pale, and his breathing was quick and shallow.

“It’s going to be fine Jude.” Connor replied, squeezing his hand, trying to comfort Jude, even though he didn’t feel much calmer than Jude.

“Now boarding, San Diego to New York City.” A woman’s voice said over the airport’s PA system. Connor took a deep breath.

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

The flight hadn’t been too bad so far. Connor had heard that taking off was one of the hardest parts of a flight, so now that they were at cruising altitude, he felt a lot better. Jude on the other hand, still seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating, and his face still disturbingly lacked color.

“Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We may be experiencing some turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts.” Connor heard Jude’s sharp intake of breath, followed by rapid, depthless breathing.

“Jude, are you alright?” Connor asked nervously, trying to fight off his own nerves. Jude didn’t say anything, he didn’t move, he just sat there, staring straight ahead. “Jude! You need to get your seat belt on.” Connor said sharply, trying to break his boyfriend from the trance he seemed to be in. Jude still didn’t move, so Connor reached over and fastened his seat belt for him. Jude still didn’t react. Connor was worried now, and it had nothing to do with the turbulence. He took in Jude’s behavior, carefully observing his actions, when it clicked. Jude was having a panic attack. In that moment, Connor forgot about his own nerves, and set his attention on trying to help Jude. Jude had had a panic attack once before, and ever since then, Connor made sure that he memorized how to deal with it.

“Jude look,” Connor said firmly. “I know turbulence is scary, especially since we’ve never flown before, but it’s going to be okay. I promise. So just take deep breaths, remember? In, one, two, now out, one, two.” Connor said, demonstrating with his own breathing. Jude finally turned to look at Connor, but that was it. His breathing didn’t change, and he still wore an extremely distressed look on his face.

“Come on Jude. Just breathe. In for two counts, out for two counts. One, two, one two.” Connor said, maintaining eye contact with Jude. After a moment, Jude stopped himself, taking a slow, shaky breath.

“Right Jude, that’s good!” Connor said gently. “One, two, one, two.” he repeated, Jude following his lead, some color returning to his face. They did this for a while, Connor counting slowly, and Jude maintaining his breathing to match. After about 10 minutes, Jude was feeling okay again, and he threw his arms around Connor, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks Connor.” He said quietly. “I know you’re nervous too, but thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course Jude. That’s what I’m here for.” Connor answered, smiling softly. They didn’t move the rest of the flight, Jude tightly hugging Connor, and Connor tightly hugging him back, making them both feel a little safer in each other’s arms.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus returns from Flintwood to find a surprise in his bedroom.

Jesus was glad to be home.  It’s not like he wasn’t having fun at Flintwood, but he missed his family.

 

“Jesus!” his moms squealed simultaneously as they met him at the airport.  They quickly buried him in a hug, and he grinned.  Yeah, he definitely missed this.

 

“Hey moms!” he said, smiling, but also looking around a little confused.

 

“Everyone’s waiting at home for you.” Lena said, sensing this confusion.

 

“You know, so much has changed at home, you’re in for quite a treat.” Stef said chuckling, unable to remember what exactly Jesus had missed.  Jesus laughed too, but it was a nervous laugh.  He didn’t like to think that he missed too much.  But something crazy he never expected was about to happen at home.

 

 

Jesus burst through the front door, bounding up the stairs to drop his bags off in his room.  Their new foster brother, AJ, had been staying there but was being moved to the couch for the weekend.  He opened the door, stopping in shock at the scene he saw.  Some boy was laying on top of Jude, and they were kissing—no scratch that, passionately making out—oblivious to the new presence in the room.

 

“Uhhh, Jude?” he asked cautiously. At the sound of his voice, the other boy leapt off Jude, revealing himself to be Jude’s friend (or at least that’s what he was when Jesus left) Connor.  Jesus was more than a little stunned.  He knew Jude and Connor were close, but he had been pretty sure that Connor was straight.

 

“I—uh it’s—it’s not what it looks like.” Jude said quickly, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

 

“Then you mind telling me what I’m looking at?” Jesus asked curiously.

 

“I uh—Connor’s my um boyfriend.” Jude said quietly, motioning to a just as red and embarrassed Connor.

 

“But I thought Connor was—“ Jesus started, stopping when he saw Connor vigorously shaking his head.  Turning back to Jude, Jesus actually felt a little hurt.

 

“Really little bro?  You get a boyfriend and you don’t even bother to tell me? Were you like scared of me?” Jesus asked, unable to hide how hurt he actually felt.

 

“Well I just—it didn’t—I’m sorry.” Jude spluttered.

 

“How long?” Jesus continued.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Connor asked, a little confused by his question, his mind kind of stuck in a place where it didn’t need to be as a result of his and Jude’s make-out session.

 

“Ew that’s not what I meant Connor!” Jesus exclaimed, picking up on what Connor might have been thinking. “No, how long have you been dating?” Jesus repeated, adding the last part to clarify.

 

“Since the day of the accident.” Jude mumbled. Jesus stormed out of the room, not entirely sure why he was so upset that Jude didn’t tell him.

 

“Jesus!” Jude called after him, but he didn’t stop, instead walking out the front door and settling on the front porch swing.

 

“What’s got him so upset?” Connor asked, more than a little bit mystified by Jesus’ reaction.  “Does he not like me or something?”

 

“No, that’s not it.  I’m going to go talk to him, why don’t you go join the rest of my family.” Jude answered.

 

 

“Jesus?” Jude asked quietly, approaching where he was sitting.

 

“Do you not trust me Jude?  Do you like, not see me as your brother or something now because I’m gone?”  Jesus asked, his eyes glistening.

 

“No Jesus! That’s not it at all!” Jude protested.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me about Connor?”

 

“I just—it never came up Jesus. It wasn’t that I was hiding it from you.”

 

“It just feels like now that I’m gone, like I’m not part of this family in the same way, you know?”

 

“You know that’s not true Jesus.” Jude argued.

 

“Then how come I’ve missed so much? I feel like I don’t know anything that’s happening in anyone’s lives anymore.” Jesus answered sadly.

 

“I—I’m sorry Jesus.” Jude apologized, not knowing what else to say.  “I promise I’ll tell you more.  I didn’t know that’s how you were feeling.  You’re my brother Jesus, and nothing can change that.  Promise.”   he continued, giving his brother a gentle hug.

 

“Thanks Jude.”  Jesus said, now smiling.  “You really scored with Connor didn’t you?” he added.  Jude blushed.  Typical Jesus, he chuckled, always saying what he’s thinking.

 

“Yeah, I really did.” he answered, not really able to deny it.  “But it really has nothing to do with his looks though, Jesus.  He’s smart, funny, kind, and loyal, with a big-heart. I really,” Jude continued, before pausing a moment.  “I really love him, Jesus.”

 

“Well then, I better let him know that if he ever breaks your heart, I’m going to break his face.” Jesus said, only half joking. Jude smiled at his brother.

 

“Thanks for looking out for me.”

 

“No I think I’m serious here. Any boy who breaks my brother’s heart is going to have to deal with me.”

 

“Thanks Jesus, for being a good brother, even though I haven’t.” Jude murmured.

 

“You’re forgiven.” Jesus told him. “Just don’t ever do it again.” he added, this time actually joking.  They walked back into the house, joining the rest of the family.  Jude didn’t notice when Jesus stopped to whisper in Connor’s ear.

 

“You hurt him, I’ll kill you.” He said simply. Connor’s face went white, he could tell he wasn’t joking.  After a moment he recovered, telling Jesus:

 

“I won’t.  Promise.”


	8. A Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor as dads (it got really sappy even though it's not long and I'm not sorry)

Jude and Connor flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

 

“Remind me again why I let you talk me into adopting twins?” Connor breathed out.

 

“Because you love me?” Jude replied, giving Connor a peck on the cheek as he cuddled up next to him.

 

“Well there is that.  And also, I recall, because you told me some sob story about what it would’ve been like if you and Callie had gotten separated.” Connor replied, chuckling.

 

“How dare you accuse me like that!” Jude said, trying to stifle his laughter as he spoke, lightly hitting Connor in the chest, and only getting a toothy grin from Connor in reply.  “Besides it wasn’t just some sob story.  Every word of what I said was true.  Can you even imagine having just one of them though?  They kind of are a package deal; they go together.”

 

It had been a month since Jude and Connor had brought home Alexander and Andrew (well they went by Alex and Andy), identical two and a half year old twins, and they had been running the two of them ragged ever since.  Well, mostly running Jude ragged, since Connor was the one of the two of them that worked.

 

“I’m not entirely sure how I’ve made it through the last month.”  Connor sighed.

 

“You’re not sure how you’ve made it?!  Okay, I’d like to see you try and chase the two of them around all day!”  Jude scoffed.

 

“Hey, I take care of them all evening so you can have a break.”  Connor protested.

 

“Yeah, but then that means I barely get to see you at all.”

 

“Who knew that having kids would be so hard on our relationship?”  Connor said softly.

 

“We need to have a day just to ourselves soon.  Drop them off at my moms’ for the day and just be together.”

 

“You do know that we’ll just sleep the whole day right?”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing Connor.”  At that moment though, Jude noticed two small shadows coming up the hallway towards their room.  “Uh-oh, looks like we’ve got company.”  Jude commented.  Alex and Andy both padded into the room, going over the bed, one on each side.

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Connor asked quietly, sitting up, lifting Andy up and setting him on his lap.  Andy didn’t speak, instead nodding furiously and throwing his arms around Connor, burying his head into his shoulder.

 

“And what about you?  Did you have a bad dream?” Jude said to Alex.  Alex shook his head, pointing at Andy.  “Oh, so Andy woke you up?”  Alex nodded.

 

“Do you want to sleep here with daddies?” Connor cooed.  Jude glared at Connor.  This was happening almost every night.  The boys needed to learn to sleep in their own beds, but Connor turned into a pile of mush every time they came running in claiming that one of them had a bad dream (whichever one had the bad dream woke the other boy up; it was always the same script).  Not that Jude was much better.  Those eyes were hard to say no to.  In fact the only person he had a harder time saying no to was Connor.

 

“Connor we can’t just let them do this every night.” Jude whispered.

 

“Can we talk about this later Jude?”

 

“Fine, but we are going to talk about it.”  He said, trying to sound serious and failing as the boys settled into the space between Jude and Connor, Alex cuddling up into Jude and Andy burrowing into Connor’s side (the boys each had a favorite, though they would never admit it [A/N: and don’t you dare try to tell me you didn’t have a favorite parent when you were that young]).  Jude’s heart melted a little every time one of them cuddled up into him.  This was a moment Jude wished he could freeze and live in forever.  The boys wouldn’t be this young forever, and moments like these would become fewer and far in between.  In a month, the two of them had captured Jude’s heart like only Connor had ever done before.  As exhausting as they were, it was moments like these that Jude lived for.  The moments where he was lying in bed, cuddled up with the three most important people in his life.  How he ever got so lucky, Jude didn’t know, but every day he was so incredibly thankful he was.

 

“I love you.” he whispered, to everyone in the room with him.

 

“I love you too Jude.” Connor replied, kissing Jude on the forehead

 

“Love you daddies.” Alex and Andy said in unison, yawning sleepily.

 

Jude smiled.  This was a perfect moment.


	9. Stressed

Jude was feeling beyond stressed.  It was the spring of his junior year of high school, and between SAT testing, approaching final exams, and college searching, he was totally overwhelmed.  And it seemed that every noise someone made, every accidental contact was adding to it, making things worse.  He felt like he was suffocating and he just needed to get away from everyone and everything.  So in between his first and second period, Jude just walked out of the school, hopping in his car and driving to a secluded lake that he and Connor went to sometimes to be alone.

 

“Hey Taylor, have you seen Jude?” Connor asked, walking up to Taylor during lunch.

 

“No I haven’t Connor.  He wasn’t in my second period class, so I’m guessing he probably didn’t come into school today.” Taylor shrugged.

 

“No; that’s not it.  I saw him before school started this morning.” Connor replied feeling very confused.

 

“Maybe he got sick during his first class?” Taylor suggested.

 

“I supposed that’s possible.  But why wouldn’t he text me to let me know?” Connor said, scratching his head.

 

“I’m not a mind reader Connor.  I guess you’ll just have to wait until after school to find out.” Taylor answered, standing up and heading off, leaving Connor to eat on his own.

 

 

“Hey Stef.” Connor said as he walked into the Adams-Foster house after school.

 

“Hey Connor.  Jude’s not home yet, but he should be soon.” Stef commented as Connor walked into the kitchen where she was sitting.

 

“Wait, he’s not home yet?” Connor asked, bewildered.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I assumed he came home sick this morning because he didn’t text me, Taylor said he wasn’t in her second period, I didn’t see him at lunch and his car wasn’t in the parking lot.” Connor told her, starting to worry.

 

“He didn’t come home as far as I know.  Are you sure you didn’t miss him?”

 

“Positive.”  Connor spun on his heels, turning around and walking back towards the front door.

 

“Where are you going Connor?”

 

“To find Jude.  Call me if he shows up here.” Connor yelled over his shoulder, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

 

Two hours later and Connor had checked the school again, the beach, the skate park and still no sign of Jude.  That left one place he could be.  Connor drove as fast as he dared to go, feeling certain he would find Jude there.  His feeling was proved to be right as he spotted Jude’s car as he pulled up, parking next to it.  From where he was, he could see Jude sitting with knees pulled in tightly to his chest, shivering slightly.  Connor grabbed the blanket he had sitting in the back of his car and walked out to where Jude was.

 

“Jude?” he asked cautiously.  Jude just kept staring out at the water, not moving or acknowledging Connor’s presence.  “You look cold, do you want this blanket?” Connor asked next, speaking a little louder than at first.  Jude turned and sighed, motioning for Connor to come sit next to him.  He did, taking the blanket and wrapping it tightly around Jude and sitting down, giving Jude some space.

 

“I’ve been looking for you all evening.  I was so worried something happened to you.” Connor said quietly.  Jude opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, before closing it again.

 

“What’s wrong Jude, please just talk to me.” Connor whimpered softly.  Jude was still quiet, but he responded by scooting closer to Connor, leaning into his side.  Connor wrapped his arms around Jude, pulling his head into his chest, gently stroking Jude’s hair.  Connor didn’t know how long they sat there, but it didn’t really matter; he would stay there with Jude as long as Jude wanted him to.

 

“I just feel so overwhelmed Connor.” Jude whispered, breaking the silence.

 

“By what?” Connor asked, placing a kiss on the top of Jude’s head.

 

“School, mostly.” he answered.

 

“Oh.  You know I’m feeling the same way.” Connor sighed.

 

“But how?  You always seem so calm.  All I feel is super stressed all the time.” Jude wondered.

 

“When I’m around you, yeah I’m pretty calm, but the second I’m on my own, it feels like I’m—“

 

“Suffocating?” Jude interrupted, finishing Connor’s thought.

 

“Yeah, that’s the feeling.”

 

“I’ve been here all day, trying just to get away from all of it.  But until you got here I just felt the same.” Jude said.  “I guess I didn’t need to get away, I just needed you.”

 

“I’ll be here whenever you need me.  Even if I’m in class.  Just text me and I’ll be there.  Promise.”  Connor said, looking into Jude’s eyes as he spoke.  “Don’t feel like you have to run away, okay?  Cause I’ve been scared all evening trying to find you.  I thought something happened to you.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jude mumbled.

 

“It’s okay.  Just please don’t scare me like that again.”

 

“Okay I won’t, I promise.  I love you Connor.”

 

“I love you too, Jude.” Connor answered, bringing Jude’s head up and kissing him.  “Now let’s get home.”


	10. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor have their first sleepover since they started dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from this tumblr post: http://blueforjudeandconnor.tumblr.com/post/125435767707/i-had-a-dream-that-jude-and-connor-accidentally

“Hey Connor, hey Connor, guess what?!” Jude exclaimed running up to Connor in the hallway at school.

 

“What?” Connor said smiling, wrapping his arm around Jude’s shoulders.

 

“Well it took two weeks of bugging but my moms finally agreed to let us have a sleepover again!” Jude explained excitedly.

 

“Wait, are you serious?” Connor asked.  Jude nodded vigorously.  Ever since they started dating, one of Connor’s favorite things to do, having sleepovers became off limits for reasons Connor found completely ridiculous.  He and Jude were thirteen and they had no intentions of doing—well you know—any time soon.

 

“And since it _is_ Friday, I was thinking how about tonight?  I mean if you want to.” Jude continued.

 

“Well what about my dad though?” Connor inquired anxiously.  Sure, maybe Jude had convinced his moms to let them have a sleepover, but no way was his dad going to be okay with it.

 

“They already talked it over with him!” Jude said quickly.  “He said you could, so I guess it’s just up to you.”

 

“Well then what are we waiting for?  Let’s get going!” Connor replied, giving Jude a kiss on the cheek and walking out to Lena’s car with him.

 

 

“Okay, so here are the rules; there are two of them.” Stef began to outline when they arrived at the Adams-Foster house.  “The open door policy remains in effect, _all night_ , first of all.  Secondly, under _no circumstances_ are you two to sleep in the same bed.  Understood?”  Jude and Connor both nodded, more than willing to accept the terms just to be able to have a sleepover again.  “Alright now go have fun.”  The two of them scrambled up to Jude’s room, getting set up for the night (now that AJ was no longer staying with them, Jude had the room all to himself, so Connor would be sleeping in Jesus’ bed), while Stef turned and walked into the kitchen to join her wife.

 

“You do know they’re probably going to fall asleep together anyway?” Lena asked chuckling.

 

“It’s worth a shot; we have to at least make the rule.” Stef shrugged.

 

 

“I don’t understand why the two of us sleeping in the same bed is such a big deal.” Connor muttered to Jude a few minutes after they made it up to his room, the two of them just standing in the middle of the floor.

 

“Well they just think—“ Jude started to explain.

 

“We’re not going to though!” Connor cut him off.

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to?” Jude asked shyly.

 

“I—well—yes.  But not right now.” Connor stuttered nervously.  “I just wanna cuddle with you, that’s all right now.”

 

“Okay—hey do you remember our last sleepover?” Jude said, changing the subject.  Connor chuckled; how could he forget?

 

“Yeah I remember.” Connor answered softly, walking over to Jude and pulling him in tightly against his body, standing so that their faces were almost touching.  “I mean we kinda had our first real kiss because of it.” he continued, smiling.

 

“A-and the tent kiss wasn’t?” Jude whispered, shivering under Connor’s touch, his hot breath washing over his face.

 

“That one was just a peck.  I didn’t get to kiss you like _this_ that time.” Connor explained, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jude’s.  Jude relaxed, leaning in closer to Connor and gently moving his lips against Connor’s.

 

“Yo!” Stef yelled, causing the two of them to break the kiss, but they didn’t pull apart.  “If you two are already acting like this, maybe this sleepover isn’t such a good idea.”

 

“Mooooooom!  We’re not going to do anything for heaven’s sake!” Jude protested, letting out a huff.

 

“I wouldn’t trust them; they’re 13 year old boys.” Brandon commented snidely as he walked past.

 

“ _Brandon!_ ” Jude hissed.

 

“Would you stay out of this, I have it handled.” Stef shot back at Brandon.  Jude really would’ve liked to crawl under his bed at this moment.  His family was so embarrassing.  Connor on the other hand found the whole thing absolutely hysterical, burying his head into Jude’s shoulder and convulsing violently from laughter.

 

“We trust the two of you.  Just don’t give us a reason not to.” Stef said before walking away.

 

“God, I hate them all.” Jude mumbled.

 

 

Later that night, the two of them lay in Jude’s bed, Jude on his back, arm around Connor who was cuddled up into his right side, their legs tangled together.  The rules only said they couldn’t _sleep_ in the same bed.  It said nothing about cuddling in bed while wide awake.  Or at least, Jude was awake for the moment.  Connor had already drifted off using Jude’s chest as a pillow, and was snoring softly.  Jude was starting to feel his eyelids drooping, even though he knew he shouldn’t be falling asleep.  But he was so warm and cozy and comfortable with Connor up against him like this, and it just became too much to fight and he drifted off.

 

“I told you.” Lena commented as they walked past the room, noting the two of them sound asleep in Jude’s bed.  Stef sighed, thinking quietly for a moment before a smirk started spreading across her face.  “Oh dear, what are you thinking?”

 

“I think I know a fun prank we can pull on the two of them—you know in the name of keeping an eye on them.” Stef answered mischievously.

 

 

Jude woke up first the next morning, glancing around to find five figures sleeping on his floor.  He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing them roughly, trying to figure out if he was just dreaming.  When he opened his eyes again, the figures were still there and he groaned, not loud enough to wake any of them, but loud enough to wake his boyfriend sleeping on his chest.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Connor mumbled sleepily, lifting his head up to look at Jude and tickling his chin with his hair in the process.

 

“I think my entire family may have slept in the room with us.” Jude griped quietly.

 

“So?  We didn’t do anything.” Connor assured him.

 

“It’s just—why can’t they stop embarrassing me in front of you?” Jude complained.

 

“I like when they do because then you start blushing and you get all shy—it’s really cute.” Connor said grinning.

 

“Good morning Jonnor!” Mariana whispered, rolling over to face them, their conversation having woken her up.

 

“Jonnor?” Connor said, scrunching up his face in confusion.

 

“It’s your ship name, duh.  And I just gotta say you two are adorable when you’re sleeping together.” Mariana explained.  Jude groaned again.

 

“Next sleepover is at your house.” he whispered, looking down at Connor who just giggled.


	11. The Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU: Jude and Connor have been dating for two years, without telling Jude's moms (though Connor's dad knows), though they haven't gone to great lengths to be secretive.
> 
> Jude and Connor get a little careless one afternoon during one of their makeout sessions, and one of them ends up with a mark that leads to an awkward conversation.

Jude and Connor had been dating for a while; they didn’t tell Jude’s family, well mostly because it never came up (it’s not like they were actively trying to keep it secret; Connor’s dad knew about them), but maybe also because it would be easier on them to hang around Jude’s house if they didn’t know.  But now, Jude was really regretting that decision as the two of them sat around the table at dinner with his family.

 

_A Few Hours Earlier_

“Hey Connor, wanna come over?” Jude asked, meeting Connor at his locker like they usually did after classes were over.  “There’s going to be no one home for a couple hours,” he added with a wink.

 

“As if I was going to say no to begin with, but now that you mention that we’ll have some alone time, definitely,” Connor replied, waggling his eyebrows at Jude.  Jude rolled his eyes at his boyfriend; Connor never missed the chance to add a sexual meaning to something.  Jude would’ve been annoyed except Connor always sounded so ridiculous whenever he tried and it was actually incredibly amusing to Jude, a few stray giggles always escaping his throat.

 

“Come on you dork, let’s get going then,” Jude commented, grabbing Connor’s hand.  It had almost been two years since the infamous “foot” incident as the two had taken to calling it.  How they still hadn’t been caught by Lena at school, or by Stef or some other member of the Adams-Foster family at home, or how Adam hadn’t told Jude’s moms, was beyond Jude, but he wasn’t complaining at the moment.  Things between them were good, and bringing his family into the equation might only serve to upset the balance of things.

 

The two walked back to Jude’s house, Connor dragging him up to his room once they were inside the front door.

 

“Someone’s a little eager,” Jude smirked as Connor quickly shrugged off his backpack.  Connor walked over, taking Jude’s backpack off his shoulders for him, and immediately wrapping his arms around Jude when he was done, smashing their lips together.  More and more, Connor was turning into the stereotypical horny male teenager, but Jude wasn’t exactly complaining.  They weren’t doing anything that could get them in trouble, and it was honestly really hot to see Connor so needy.

 

“Hi babe,” Connor whispered into Jude’ ear, nipping at his earlobe gently and he slid his hands under Jude’s shirt, catching the hem with his thumbs, stepping back slightly and pulling the fabric up and over Jude’s head.  When he was done, Jude did the same to Connor’s shirt, tossing it to the side and taking a brief moment to admire his boyfriend’s amazing body.  And it was _brief_ , because Connor was shortly reconnecting their lips, exploring Jude’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Jude pulled away after a while, earning a whimper from Connor that quickly changed to a moan as Jude dove in, pressing his mouth to the sensitive spot on Connor’s neck that he had now memorized.  He didn’t usually anything more than just kiss the spot, but today he decided to do something different.  Lightly biting and nipping, Jude went to work, leaving a mark on Connor’s neck as Connor’s hands slid up and down his back and chest.  After a few minutes, Jude stopped, gazing at his handiwork with satisfaction, before Connor brought his lips to Jude’s collarbone, returning the favor.

 

An hour and a half later, when the two had finally tired of kissing (okay they hadn’t really tired, they stopped because they were sure that someone would be coming home soon), they put their shirts back on, moving down to the living room to play video games.  Neither Jude nor Connor gave any thought to the noticeable red spot growing just below Connor’s ear.

 

_Present_

So now here they were, at the dinner table, and everyone was staring at Connor, since Jesus had so graciously pointed out the hickey on Connor’s neck, rather than leaving well enough alone.  Just when Jude thought things couldn’t get any worse, his mom popped the question that made Jude’s blood boil.

 

 “So Connor, I see you must have a girlfriend now,” Stef casually mentioned as she started piling mashed potatoes on her plate.  That question was bad enough, but Connor’s response almost set Jude off.

 

“Um, yeah I do,” Connor giggled, obviously enjoying the absurdity of the inquiry.  It was almost like Connor wanted to test Jude, to see how long before he snapped.

 

“Oh, that’s interesting.  You know, I can’t remember you having a girlfriend since Daria, so that’s great for you I suppose,” Lena added.  _Daria?!?!_   It was as if everyone in the room knew how to strike every sensitive nerve Jude had when it came to Connor.  If anyone in the room had been paying any attention to Jude, instead of focusing all of it on Connor, they would’ve seen the smoke practically pouring out Jude’s ears, his face getting greener (okay well technically redder) with every word of every question.

 

“What’s her name?” Mariana pressed, excitedly bouncing her clasped hands on the table, leaning over her empty plate, but with a hint of mischief in her voice.

 

“Judy,” Connor replied with a sly grin.  That was the moment Jude swore that after dinner, Connor was going to get it.  It was one thing for his family to be asking these questions, but Connor was playing along _and_ having _fun_ with it!  Jude shot Connor a glare, trying to warn him about going any further with this, but Connor didn’t notice, focusing instead on Callie who had asked the next question.

 

“What’s she like?”

 

“Well she’s got this really dark brown hair, these deep piercing brown eyes, tight plump lips and this really dorky personality,” Connor said, totally describing Jude, and not some girl.

 

“Would any of us know her?” Brandon wondered aloud.

 

“Oh you definitely know her,” Connor answered, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

 

“I don’t remember knowing anyone named Judy,” Mariana commented, her face contorted in concentration, trying to figure out just who Connor was talking about.

 

“Well she must be a pretty good kisser then,” Jesus pointed out.  “You know, since you’re talking about her lips and with that hickey and all.”

 

“Oh yeah, she is,” Connor laughed.  “The best!”

 

“Oh I know I am,” Jude retorted quickly, deciding that he’d finally had enough of Connor’s antics, grabbing the collar of Connor’s shirt with one hand and putting his other hand on the back of Connor’s head, guiding Connor’s mouth onto his, kissing him right there at the kitchen table, in front of his whole family.  Connor stopped laughing, turning a shade of deep red to match the mark on his neck.

 

“I knew you were talking about Jude the whole time!” Mariana exclaimed.

 

“Jude, love, you want to explain what’s going on?” Stef questioned, narrowing her eyes on Jude.

 

“Umm, Connor doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Jude explained apprehensively.  “I uh, did that,” he continued, pointing to Connor’s hickey.

 

“How long have you two been dating bud?” Lena asked, continuing the interrogation.  Jude swallowed hard; he was going to be in big trouble now.

 

“T-two years,” he stuttered.

 

“Told you,” Mariana scolded.

 

“Well maybe we should start by saying congratulations,” Stef said.  “But after that, young man, we are going to need to talk about your consequences.  There were a lot of things you did in this house with Connor that you weren’t supposed to and you knew that.  What is Connor’s dad going to think?”

 

“M-my dad already knows,” Connor interjected quietly.

 

“Well that’s just great!  And you didn’t tell us because?” Stef continued, far more worried about this new information than her wife, who was sitting next to her, trying to laugh.

 

“You didn’t ask,” Jude answered feebly, knowing full well that such an answer wasn’t going to fly with his mom.

 

“That is unacceptable,” Stef replied sternly.  “We will need to discuss your consequences after dinner, but for now, know that all the rules regarding dating for your siblings now apply to you two as well.”

 

“Sorry,” Jude and Connor muttered.  After that, everyone returned to their plates, staying silent for the rest of dinner.

 

 

“I’ll see you at school,” Jude commented, walking Connor to the front door now that they had finished eating.  “I don’t know if I’ll see you other than then for a while; I don’t think my moms are going to let me out of the house for a few weeks now.”

 

“Ah well, that’s okay.  It was totally worth it,” Connor smirked, giving Jude a peck on the lips before heading out.  “Love you babe!”

 

“Love you too Con.”

 

 

“Hey dad,” Connor said, walking through the front door of his house.

 

“How was Jude’s?” Adam asked, turning to Connor, his eyes immediately falling on the hickey on his neck.

 

“It was good,” Connor shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to his dad.

 

“I can see that,” Adam chuckled, making Connor blush.  “You know son, I think it’s time you and I have a conversation, since you and Jude are getting older and are—”

 

“No dad, we are not doing this right now,” Connor interrupted quickly.  “What do you even know about that anyway?”

 

“The internet is a wonderful place for information, son,” Adam replied, still chortling.  “I’ve been preparing for this for a while.”

 

“Oh God!  No no no we are not doing this, I refuse to have this conversation with you!” Connor exclaimed, rushing into his room and shutting the door behind him.  He pulled out his phone and called Jude; he was going to get a piece of his mind right now.

 

“Miss me already?” Jude teased when he picked up.

 

“This is no time for jokes, Jude.  My dad just tried to give me ‘the talk’ and it is all your fault!”

 

“Oh my God!” Jude shouted, laughing hysterically.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, that was so embarrassing!  He’s been looking things up on the internet Jude!” Connor retorted.

 

“Oh wow, keep talking!  This keeps getting better and better!” Jude howled.

 

“Jude, bud, we need to talk, just the two of us,” Lena’s voice echoed through the speaker.

 

“Oh yes it does,” Connor snickered.

 

“Shut up.”


	12. What Happens When Jealousy and Obliviousness Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is the jealous type; Connor is oblivious; and Sophia is hitting on Connor. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks and is a little bit cheesy but lol oh well, enjoy it anyway cause this is all I'm posting today :)

Sometimes Jude honestly couldn’t believe just how oblivious Connor was.  Maybe it was because Connor was always too busy looking at him (not that Jude understood that; he wasn’t much of anything special to see). Or maybe Connor just had a thick head. But either way, there was no doubting that Jude was the jealous type, which made Connor’s inattentiveness to other people quite frustrating.  Jude could never help himself, always having make sure to tell or show others around him that Connor was his, not anyone else’s.  Connor would giggle at him, and remind him that his eyes weren’t anywhere else but on him, but it was only a small reassurance.

 

And so it happened, Jude and Connor were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table of the Adams-Foster house one afternoon, chatting away about something insignificant and having a snack before they took off for the skate park, when Sophia, Callie’s half-sister wandered into the kitchen.

 

“Oh hey guys,” she chirped. “Have you seen Callie?”

 

“Umm, I don’t think she’s got home from work yet,” Jude told her.  Sophia was nice enough the few times Jude had talked to her, but at this moment, Jude was feeling not feeling too fond of her, given the way her eyes seemed to be drawn to Connor.

 

“Well, do you mind if I wait here with you guys?” she asked, taking a seat next to Connor before getting an answer, scooting her chair a little closer than Jude was comfortable with. Connor, of course, didn’t even notice, continuing to stuff his mouth full of chips.  “So Jude, who’s your friend?”

 

“Connor,” Connor introduced himself, voice muffled by the food in mouth.  Sophia let out a short, high-pitched and obviously fake giggle. Jude scowled; by introducing himself, Connor didn’t give him the chance to introduce him as his _boyfriend_.

 

“Nice to meet you Connor! So tell me, how do you know Jude?” Sophia asked.  Jude wasn’t sure what she was trying to find out by asking that question, but her behavior so far indicated that it was going to be something Jude didn’t want or need her to know.

 

“School. We met back in seventh grade,” Connor replied, and Jude watched as a grin started to spread across Sophia’s face. Sophia was only a year older than them; but considering she didn’t know Connor or his age, Jude now guessed that’s what she wanted to know.  If he hadn’t known that Connor wasn’t actually paying attention to her, Jude would’ve probably jumped Sophia at this point.  Connor, to her, was definitely fair game, and Jude was not okay with her thinking that, even for a second.  Connor was _his_ boyfriend.

 

“You look like you play sports,” Sophia commented; so now she was complimenting Connor’s body (which Jude would never hesitate to admit, _was_ spectacular).  Jude pursed his lips, knowing what was coming next.  Connor was a bit of a show-off; just mentioning his body would have him flexing for anyone who wanted to see, inviting everyone nearby to come feel just how firm his biceps were.

 

“Yeah, you wanna feel?” Connor grinned, flexing his arm and inviting Sophia to squeeze it. Jude glared at Connor, angry that he was unwittingly playing right into Sophia’s hands.  Jude was about to cut in and set Sophia straight when his phone rang, Callie’s ringtone blaring out of the speakers.  _Oh no, this can’t be good._

“Hey Callie, what’s up?” Jude asked cautiously.  _Please don’t tell me she’s going to be late._

 

“Jude, something came up at work and I don’t think I’m going to be home for another couple of hours,” Callie told him.  “Do you think that you could hang out with Sophia until I get there?”

 

“But Callie, Connor and I were going to the skate park today!” Jude whined.

 

“I have an idea, why don’t you take Sophia with you?” Callie suggested.

 

“Callie—”

 

“Jude please, can you do this for me?  I don’t want Sophia to have to be there all alone,” Callie pleaded.  Jude groaned; that was honestly the last thing he wanted to do, have Sophia come with them, but it looked as if he really didn’t have a choice.

 

“Fine,” Jude sighed. “But you owe me!”

 

“Thanks Jude, I know you were really looking forward to hanging out with Connor. I’ll make it up to you somehow,” Callie said hurriedly, hanging up the phone once she finished her statement.

 

“What was that about?” Sophia asked when Jude returned to the table (he had taken the call out in the living room).

 

“Callie’s not going to get here for a while yet,” Jude explained.

 

“But weren’t we going to the skate park?” Connor protested.

 

“Relax Connor, we’re still going, we just have to take Sophia,” Jude said reluctantly.

 

“But I don’t know how to skate,” Sophia interjected, not sounding all that worried about the fact.

 

“Oh that’s okay, I can teach you!” Connor offered.  “I mean, if I can teach this guy over here, then I can teach anyone how to skate.”

 

Connor was always willing to help, _always_.  It was one of the things Jude loved about Connor. At least usually, but today, all of Connor’s loveable traits seemed to be fitting right into whatever Sophia seemed to be planning.

 

“Thanks Connor, I would appreciate that,” Sophia replied, grinning at him.  Jude ran up to his room, grabbing his board and one of Jesus’ for Sophia to use, shoving it at her and stomping out the door ahead of them. Connor hung back with Sophia, talking and laughing with her, seemingly unaware of Jude’s foul mood.

 

 

Jude slowly skated around the park, staying as far away from Sophia as possible, but keeping a close eye on the two of them.  Sophia was being far too handsy with Connor, no doubt, but Connor seemed to be having fun teaching her, and Jude figured he needed to give Connor a little more of his trust. But even so, he wasn’t letting the two of them out of his sight.

 

“Jude seems really upset for some reason,” Sophia commented, seeing the glares that Jude seemed to shooting at her from across the park.

 

“Oh he just has his moods sometimes, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Connor responded, briefly wondering why Jude was upset before turning back to Sophia, who had started to wobble slightly on the board.  Rushing over to her, Connor got there just in time to catch her when she fell.

 

Jude watched what happened from afar, feeling indescribably angry because Sophia wasn’t really going to fall.  She seemed way too good on the skateboard for saying that she didn’t know how.  She had only fallen because she wanted Connor to catch her, and now she had steadied herself, standing far too close to Connor with her arms on his shoulders.  Jude had been watching intently, and in his rage, forgot to pay attention to what he was doing. His board teetered off the edge of the bowl, catapulting him forward as he tumbled to the ground.

 

Connor had heard Jude’s distinctive grunts, glancing over Sophia’s shoulder to see Jude lying on the ground.

 

“Oh my God, I’ll be right back!” Connor exclaimed, running over to Jude and kneeling next to him, Sophia trailing a few steps behind.  “Babe, are you alright?!”

 

“I—yeah I’ll be fine Con, just give me a minute.  I’m sure Sophia needs you more,” Jude grumbled, shooting daggers at her.

 

“Wait, is this what this all about?” Connor giggled, grabbing Jude’s hand and lifting him to his feet.

 

“She’s been flirting with you even since she showed up,” Jude mumbled, still glaring at Sophia over Connor’s shoulder.  “You’ve been paying more attention to her than to me, your _boyfriend_.”

 

“Oh babe,” Connor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jude’s torso, pulling him in tightly to his chest.  “Are you jealous?”

 

“Shut up,” Jude answered.

 

“You know, jealous is a cute look on you,” Connor smirked.  “Makes me want to kiss you.  In fact, I think I will.”  And so Connor closed the short gap between them, pressing their lips together for a few short seconds. “You’re the only boy for me, never forget that Jude.”

 

“I wish I was as secure in that as you,” Jude murmured, burying his forehead into Connor’s neck.

 

“Jude, if someone is making you jealous, just tell me,” Connor implored.  “As cute as jealous Jude is, I don’t want you to be upset because someone is coming onto me.  I don’t want to hurt you like that.”

 

“God, what did I do to deserve someone like you?” Jude questioned.  Sometimes he swore Connor was the perfect guy, and Jude didn’t understand what he saw in him, because as perfect as Connor seemed, Jude felt just as imperfect.

 

“You were yourself,” Connor replied.  “That’s what made me fall in love in the first place.”

 

“I love you,” Jude whispered.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Ahem,” Sophia cleared her throat, still standing behind them.  “Um, what’s going on here, exactly?” she asked, the entire exchange between Jude and Connor apparently not making things clear enough for her.

 

“Sophia, I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you earlier,” Jude told her, “but Connor is my boyfriend.”

 

“O-OH!” Sophia stuttered, her face turning beet red.  “And all afternoon I’ve been—oh dear I feel stupid.  I think I owe you an apology for coming onto Connor.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jude assured her. “I should’ve told you earlier but—but I was just being dumb, and this one is totally oblivious,” he continued, pointing at Connor.

 

“It’s true, I had no clue,” Connor added.

 

“But thanks for apologizing. I guess, no harm, no foul, right?” Jude questioned.

 

“Okay. Let me just say you two are soooo cute together!” Sophia exclaimed, and Jude and Connor just rolled their eyes.

 

“Here we go,” they both muttered.

 


	13. The Ouija Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jude asks a serious question to an Ouija board, Connor takes it into his own hands to answer the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr remarked to me that there weren't many (if any) fics about the Ouija board scene in Season 1, so I decided to write a short little fic about it. Hope you enjoy it!

I didn’t know what I was expecting when Jude asked me to come over after his grandpa’s—well I don’t know what Jude called him since he was still just Stef and Lena’s foster kid, but it was his funeral he had to go to today.  Jude had told me that the only other funeral he’d been to was his mom’s so I wasn’t sure what he’d be feeling.  There was a good chance he’d be distraught, the funeral maybe triggering memories of losing his mom.

 

“Hey Connor,” Jude said with an unusually wide smile when I knocked on the door.  My instinct told me that Jude was faking the expression.

 

“Hey Jude,” I answered, observing Jude in his Padres jersey.  “I like your jersey.”

 

“It’s not mine,” Jude replied quietly, intently studying the toes of his shoes.

 

“It’s Jesus’,” I sighed.  Didn’t Jude have anything of his own?  He’d been with Stef and Lena for at least a month.

 

“Yeah.  Well, come on in,” Jude said, motioning me inside.  I walked in, following him as he led me into the kitchen.  The house was unusually quiet, with people talking in hushed tones herded into every corner of each room.

 

“So how are you doing?” I asked.  His cheeriness seemed off to me.  This was too cheery for Jude; he never acted this happy, even when he was in a good mood.

 

“I’m fine Connor,” Jude spoke with more of that fake pleasant tone.  “It’s not that sad, I hardly knew him.”

 

I frowned; Jude should obviously know that’s not what I was referring to.  But before I could push him any further, Mariana skipped into the kitchen.

 

“Hey boys!” she chirped.  “You guys wanna play a game?”

 

“Sure!” Jude responded, grabbing my arm and dragging me up into Mariana’s room.  Already sitting out on her bed was an Ouija board.

 

“Are you kidding me?” I questioned.

 

“No Connor, I’m not,” Mariana quipped.  “Come on, let’s talk to the spirit world!”  I stared at her for a moment before shrugging and kneeling down next to the bed on the opposite side of Jude.  We all put our hands on the slider.  Mariana and Jude stared at it expectantly like they were expecting it to move on its own, so I decided to give it a little push, and to throw them all off, I was the first to accuse them of moving it.

 

“You’re moving it!” I exclaimed.

 

“I swear I’m not!” Jude protested.

 

“Wait, you guys, someone is definitely moving this,” Mariana observed, and it was all I could do not to burst into laughter.

 

“This can’t be real,” Jude mused.  “We need to ask like a test question.  Something nobody knows the answer to.”

 

“Ooh, okay, I got one,” Mariana interjected.  She paused and took a breath before asking: “Will I ever have a boyfriend?”

 

I looked at Jude, who immediately raised an eyebrow at the question.  I took the slider and pushed it to “yes.”  I mean, Mariana was a straight (pretty sure about that anyway), attractive girl, of course she was going to have a boyfriend.

 

“Now who’s moving it?” Jude teased.  I giggled; trick question, it was still me.

 

“Wait, I gotta know who,” Mariana continued.  It was hard not to keep giggling at that.  It was ridiculous that she was actually taking what this board had to “say” seriously.  “What is the name of my first boyfriend?”

 

I just picked some random letter.  “Z” seemed like the best choice for some reason.

 

“Who’s Z?” I asked, mostly just to poke fun at Mariana, who looked fairly distressed at the appearance of the letter “Z.”  Jude was looking at Mariana with a smirk on his face.

 

“Zac?” he questioned and Mariana immediately sat up, taking her hands off the slider.

 

“Okay so know what, I’m good,” she remarked.  “This is just a silly board game.”  That was funny because that’s not what she thought merely thirty seconds ago.  “You two communicate with the spirit world all you want.  I’m done,” she finished, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

 

After that, Jude and I messed around with the board for a little while.  I made up random words, and there was something about Jude’s dead grandpa and a Toyota car; nothing really important, that was until Jude spoke up.

“Can we do one more?” Jude asked me.  Honestly, I was a little tired of the Ouija board.  I didn’t realize two people could be so gullible to believe the things this board was saying.  But Jude had this hopeful look in his eye when he asked, so I agreed.

 

“Sure,” I answered, looking back down at the board, preparing myself to do whatever I needed to do to “answer” Jude’s question.

 

“Mom?” he said quietly, and my head shot up.  “Are you there?”

 

I didn’t know what he wanted to ask his mom, but it seemed like it was important to him, so I gave the slider a push so that it landed on “yes.”  We moved the slider back to the middle, and then he asked the question that stunned me.

 

“Mom, is it okay if Stef and Lena adopt me?”

 

I bit my lip nervously.  Was this really a question I should pretend to answer?  The answer I would give could only be driven by my own selfish desires.  Jude was my best friend, but there was always this doubt hanging over our friendship.  Nothing about his situation was permanent, which meant nothing about us was permanent.  I would’ve sold my own soul to get him adopted, if that meant my best friend wasn’t going to just disappear from my life one day.

 

But I couldn’t begin to predict how Jude’s mom would’ve answered that question.  I knew nothing about Jude’s mom, I knew nothing about Jude’s situation before the Adams-Fosters took him in, but I knew that he was loved here.  By Stef and Lena, by his foster siblings, and most of all by me.  Yeah, I knew I loved him by then.  I didn’t know what kind of love it was, but it was love nonetheless.  With all this in mind, I had a feeling Jude’s mom would want him to stay here if he could.

 

So I pushed the slider, making sure that it ended up on “yes.”

 

Jude smiled at me, letting out a short, breathy laugh.  And that was the moment I knew I was in love with him as more than a friend.


End file.
